Satu Ditambah Satu Adalah?
by yooniqueen
Summary: Bagi jenius macam Sasuke, dia tidak perlu khawatir, dengan IQ 200-nya, bak lirik lagu dalam sebuah iklan cat tembok "jadi apapun dia pasti sempurna. Justru pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: kenapa memilih menjadi guru? Lebih-lebih dia memilih jurusan Pendidikan Matematika. Kenapa bukan PGSD, kan peluangnya lebih banyak tuh!/ "Sasuke-kun, pers telah sejak lama penasaran...,"/ RnC ;)


Jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Tapi asal kalian tau yah~ Review kalian itu sagat Elsh harapkan **#dor** ^^V.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_fictlet _ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

1 + 1 © anomelish

_**WARNING**_**:  
**_**fictlet**_« _twoshot _dengan prolog yang _ super ... duper ... mega ... giga ..._ pendek, ngegemesin(?), unyu-unyu! Gak jangan mau baca! Berarti jangan mau gak baca **#dor**. _Fict_ bangkit dari _hiatus _terkubur kembali oleh _hiatus_._  
_**AU **« _Author Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfict_ ini tidak _canon_! **#plok**.  
_**OOC**_ « _Out of Charakter_. Akibat Elsh _another mode_.  
_**Typo(s) and Miss Word **_« Sudah diedit kok, suer! Tapi yakali aja masih ada yang bandel ^^V

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak suka anak kecil. Titik.

Alasan dia mengambil jurusan pendidikan matematika dan bukannya pendidikan guru sekolah dasar (padahal peluangnya lebih besar) juga karena hal tersebut. Salah satu alasannya ajasih ... tidak menutup kemungkinan masih ada salah dua, salah tiga, dan salah-salah yang lain.

Memang, banyak yang bilang kalau lulusan PGSD (begitu singkatan dari **P**endidikan **G**uru **S**ekolah **D**asar) lebih mudah mendapat mendapatkan pekerjaan. Realistis sajalah, lihat lingkunganmu dan hitung! Banyakan mana coba: Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama atau Sekolah Menengah Atas? Terus, guru-gurunya juga (katanya sih) banyak yang hampir pensiun. Jadi sembari kuliah, sembari menunggu tempat kosong mereka. Setelah berhasil mendapat gelar Sarjana tidak perlu pusing lagi cari kerja. Lapak sudah terbuka lebar.

Itu memang opini! Cuma, bukan opini yang tidak didukung oleh fakta di lapangan. Itu nyata terjadi.

Diingatkan! Jangan pernah lupakan ini: bagi jenius macam Sasuke, dia tidak perlu khawatir, dengan _IQ_ 200-nya jadi apapun dia pasti sempurna—salah! Pasti akan sukses, maksudnya.

Justru pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah: kenapa memilih menjadi guru?

Melihat titik temu sekarang? Kalu iya. Sama.

Hal itu juga yang menggelitik pikiran _kepo_ reporter kampus saat mewawancarainya. _Kepo_ masih tidak berubah! Kepanjangannya masih _Knowing Every Particular Object_, jadi tidak salah kalau reporter ini ingin tau mengenai apa-apa aja tentang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _pers_ telah sejak lama penasaran, apa sebenarnya alasan anda ingin menjadi guru matematika?"

Jawaban setelahnya sungguh membuat reporter ini mencari kembali arti _kepo_ sebenarnya, "Hn. Entah." Menyadarkannya bahwa ternyata ke-kepo-annya tidak cukup untuk seorang seperti Sasuke. Sampai-sampai dia tidak tau akan berbicara apalagi, hingga...

"Sasuke-_niichaaaaaan_~"

... Negara Api menyerang—salah!Hingga seorang yang masih perlu ditanyakan kegadisannya(?) datang dari negara Antah Baratah.

Seorang gadis (masalahnya dia juga bukan janda, jadi untuk saat ini kita sebut saja begitu) berambut _pink_ berlari dari gerbang kampus yang jaraknya sekitar seratus meter lagi, sembari berteriak dengan sangat jelas! Kurang dari lima menit gadis tersebut telah menempati posisi diantara reporter merah _maroon_ berkacamata (yang memasang tampang super bete) dan Sasuke.

"Apakah dia _imotou_-mu?" tanya reporter yang terpasang jelas kartu _pers_ bertuliskan Karin.

Repoeter ini tidak kehabisa akal rupanya. Dia berniat untuk mengajak gabung gadis ini. Yah! Dari pada dia kehilangan kesempatan sekali dalam empat tahun (itupun kalau jadi dia wisuda dalam waktu segitu) untuk berbicara dengan _Cover Boy_—majalah belum terbit—Kampusnya ini.

"Bukan. Dia tetangga berisikku," ucap Sasuke setengah hati sembari memandang malas gadis bunga sakura di sebelahnya.

"Begitukah, jadi adek SMA di mana?"

"Bukan—" sergah Sakura cepat.

"... dia masih kelas lima SD." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan malas.

Mungkinkah...? Mungkin! Ya, bisa jadi...

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya mendeskripsian adegan sebuah kuis. Ini sedang membicarakan masa depan Sasuke. Iya Sasuke yang itu! Bukan Ayam itu—memang sih rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi benar isu yang selama ini santer beredar di lingkungan Konoha University of Education! Isu yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak mau mengambil jurusan PGSD itu bukan emata-mata karena dia tidak suka anak kecil. Tapi karena gadis—salah! Dia masih a_nak kecil_ yang selalu nempel layaknya permen kapas kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_nichan_, Saku tidak suka dengan Tante Genit itu," Sakura menatap Sasuke intens, sedikit berjinjit—tsk! masih belum tergapai. Akhirnya dengan kedua tanganya dia menekan bahu Sasuke pelan sehingga dengan posisinya sekarang memungkinkan Sakura untuk berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke, "Dari tadi dia menatap Saku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan."

Sakura tetaplah masih anak yang polos. Dia hanya tidak tau bahwa ekspresi tersebut merupakan bentuk dari kekagetan Karin yang begituuuuuuuuu berlebihan. Kita semua tau bahwa apapun yang berlebihan itu selalu tidak baik. Sesuatu yang tidak baik selalu dibenci oleh anak-anak.

Tapi benarkan Sakura alasannya, Sasuke? Atau...

... Sakura merupakan alasan untuk hal lain bagimu?

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

V96 # 60V

_Kyaaa __fict_ macam apa coba? Gapapa ah, yang jelas Elsh sudah nge-_warning_ di atas. Kalau sekarang kalian mau _cengo_ itu resiko kalian **#dibuang**

Sebenarnya Elsh pengen banget ngelanjutin _fict_ _multichap_—terutama yang Gee. Tapi Elsh gak pede plus kena webe. Gimanameun yah ... lebih-lebih Elsh pikir Elsh pasti udah dilupain **#dor**

Ada yang masih inget sama Elsh? **#krikkrik **

Tuh kan! **#pundung**

Lupakan cuap-cuap yang di atas. Sebelum AN ini lebih panjang dari _fict_-nya.

No silent reader, please! Cukup tau aja, Elsh, udah sering banget di-PHP-in sama statistiknya (faktor nge-_klik_ doang tapi nggak lanjut baca). Biar bagaimanapun Elsh _kepo_ banget dengan apa yang kalian rasakan setelah baca _fict_ ini. Meskipun kalian nggak ngerasain apa-apa.

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

V96 # 60V

Singaraja, 01 Febuari 2014/ 23.58


End file.
